


The Roomba

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: War... doesn't quite grasp the concept of what a robot is. And he's too cute for you to tell him otherwise.





	The Roomba

War liked your new pet a little too much. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that your Roomba wasn’t alive. Much in the same way you didn’t want to tell him that it wasn’t actually happy to see him, you just drew a face on it.

“[Y/n], why does Dustbane not come when called?”

“Oh, um.” You looked into those innocent eyes and decided against the truth. “I trained him to not be distracted from his duties.”

War grunted in approval and commended it for its strict adherence to its master.

Some day he would figure it out, but today the promise of his wrath was the only thing keeping his siblings from maiming it.

 

(You’re pretty sure Vulgrim stole it.)


End file.
